


Something Unpredictable

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Amnesia!Harry, Angst, Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s something about you Eggsy.” Harry says, quiet and relaxed. “I can’t quite put my finger on it.”</p><p>Eggsy shrugs, picking up his mug of tea. “I guess you just need to figure out what that is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for violetduchess623's prompt: Eggsy gets pregnant the night before Harry leaves for Kentucky but doesn't find out he's pregnant until after the movie is over and Harry is alive but has amnesia or is in a coma, or both (you're choice) until well after Eggsy is showing
> 
> Originally posted here: http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/114034741947/hartwin-mpreg-please-eggsy-gets-pregnant-the

Merlin tells him with kind eyes that it’s probably best that he limits his interactions with Harry. It hurts, and there’s no denying it, but Eggsy muddles through just like he’d always done. 

So he sits with Harry, watches the skies and the clouds and the raindrops on the windowpanes and then everything else and nothing at all.

“Why do you always come here?” Harry asks, smiling serenely as he accepts the orange segments Eggsy has peeled for him. “Don’t you have something better to do?” The ‘don’t you have someone’ goes unsaid and heavily implied.

Eggsy forces a smile, ducking his head in pretence of looking for the handkerchief. “I like it here.” Is all he offers. Harry blinks owlishly, but he leans back in his chair, seemingly accepting the vague explanation.

“There’s something about you Eggsy.” Harry says, quiet and relaxed. “I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

Eggsy shrugs, picking up his mug of tea. “I guess you just need to figure out what that is.”

+

“I don’t know why you keep doing this.” Merlin says as he catches him in the hallway. The man’s stern face is softened, uncharacteristically gentle. Eggsy thinks it’s the scariest he’s ever seen the man look.

He throws the orange peels into the bin, closing his eyes and leaning heavily against the wall, narrowly missing a painting of a disapproving Earl of some note. 

“That makes two of us.” He says, breathing deeply.

Merlin clasps a warm hand on his shoulder, squeezing once. “Get yourself checked out. You look a bit too peaky for my liking. Have you been getting enough rest?”

Eggsy shakes his head. “Must be coming down with the flu, that’s all. I’ll be better in a few days.”

Merlin nods, turning without saying anything. Eggsy looks at the closed door briefly before he follows him.

Perhaps the constant yearning to be next to Harry should have been a clue. But as it is, it just becomes routine. 

Whenever Eggsy is not on a mission of some sort, he’s here in Harry’s room in HQ. Gradually the doctors note that whenever Eggsy’s around, Harry fares far better than on the days that he isn’t.

+

And then.

Then Roxy catches him unawares with a mean roll, and then it’s a trip to the infirmary, and then it’s wide eyed realizations with a hand pressed over his lower abdomen.

Merlin’s deep voice and Roxy’s gentle steeled tones wash over him like he’s being pressed underwater. They’re talking to the doctor, talking as if he isn’t even there.

“I can’t keep it.” He chokes out between rapid heartbeats.

That catches their attention and they all turn to him simultaneously like automatons. The thought brings a bitter smile to Eggsy’s lips. “I can’t keep it.” He repeats, voice louder now. Swinging his legs over the edge of the examination bed, he slips his feet into his shoes. 

“Eggsy...” Roxy tries. He breathes, shaking his head firmly. 

“I don’t expect you to understand Rox. But I can’t keep this baby.” Eggsy catches himself on the last word. In the peripheral of his vision, he sees the doctor beating a hasty retreat to the door.

Merlin pushes him back to sit on the bed. “Eggsy, if you don’t mind me asking, but is the baby Harry’s?”

Eggsy tilts his head to the side, the poster for the human body’s nervous system coming into view. He nods. Once.

He feels the tension rising in the room, but he is thankful that neither one of them chooses to comment on it.

Roxy’s pinched face comes into his line of sight as she takes the place next to him, effectively sandwiching him between her and Merlin. “Sucks to be you.” Roxy says, wrapping her arm around his, tangling their hands together. 

Eggsy chuckles, wheezing on nothing. “Yeah. Tell me about it.”

The doctor tells him to think on it. Eggsy tells him that there’s nothing to think on. Still, the man sends him home with instructions and a date for a next appointment.

“I’m still not keeping it.” He mutter sullenly, sliding into the passenger seat with Roxy driving.

Roxy says nothing, merely turning the radio on to Radio 2. 

+

Roxy stays the night. They spend it lying together facing each other like two inverted comas. Roxy never brings up the topic of the baby and Harry. For that, Eggsy is thankful.

“What happens now?” She asks as the downstairs clock chimes three in the morning.

Eggsy closes his eyes, blocking out the light from the street outside.

“I don’t know, Rox. But I can’t do this alone.”

“You won’t be alone. You’ll have me. Both of you or just you. It’s your decision to make.”

+

Harry smiles as he takes the spot next to him on the grass. The sunlight filters through the leaves of the trees, dappling on their skin. It’s bordering on being uncomfortably hot, but it is also one of those rare days with cloudless skies with sunshine and actual warmth in the air. 

Eggsy passes him the basket of food he’d gathered from the kitchens. Together they work on taking out the spread. “Here, let me.” Harry says, pouring him a tall glass of juice.

“Well, something’s different about you.” Harry notes carefully. 

Eggsy barely manages to stop himself from flinching. “I... I’ve just received some news.”

“Oh? Is everything all right?”

Eggsy smiles, patting Harry’s hand. “I’m fine. It’s just something I need to deal with on my own.”

Harry nods. They finish their little lunch in silence, enjoying the occasional breeze that passess by. Soon it gets a little too warm and Harry helps him pack for their short hike to the nearby brook.

The hand that slips into his is unexpected, so is the kiss that Harry slots against his lips. Eggsy responds on instinct, kissing back before pulling away with a catch in his breath.

“I’m sorry. I thought...” Harry apologises, eyes earnest. 

Eggsy reaches for him. Unable to entirely resist the urge to touch and feel. “You thought right. I do. It’s just...”

“Complicated.” Harry finishes for him. The corners of Eggsy’s lips curl in wry amusement.

“Something like that.” He admits. Leaning close, he allows himself a moment of shared skin. 

Harry brings his hands to Eggsy’s shoulders. “I know you’re waiting for the man that I was to come back. I...” Harry frowns, squinting in the sun. “Some days I feel like I could be the man I once was, but then there are days that I... I’m sorry I can’t give that to you.”

Eggsy shakes his head. “I like the current you just fine. Yes. I wish your memories would come back, but even if they don’t, I think I’ll be fine with that.” He swallows, smiling shakily. Harry looks at him fondly and it kills Eggsy just a little on the inside.

“If I... If I told that I was pregnant and it was yours.” Eggsy says, taking a chance, fingers clenched tight in the fabric of Harry’s shirt. “What would you say?”

Harry’s eyes widen. Eggsy can see the warring of thoughts in his mind. Harry’s looks down, and then up.

“May I?” He asks, quiet as if this shared moment was something sacred and treasured.

Eggsy barely stops the sob that tears forth.

“Yeah. Sure.”

+

It’s not happy ending. It’s hard and at times painful.

Neither one of them know when Harry will remember, if he ever would. “It’s your body and I’ll respect whatever you choose to do.” Harry says to him time and time again.

Eggsy smiles, letting Harry cradle his hand between his. 

“Mr. Unwin? The doctor is ready for you now.” The nurse announces.

He looks over at Harry, watching him nod encouragingly. “Ready?” Eggsy asks.

Harry smiles as they walk into the doctor’s office.

 

[end.]


End file.
